


You Wanna Fight?!

by Giligan_Grapes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Song - Freeform, lyrics, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giligan_Grapes/pseuds/Giligan_Grapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the way Steve yearns for Bucky, I yearn to watch the first trailer for Captain America: Civil War. But I won’t, so all shall pay. Here’s this little something I scribbled down.</p><p>I altered Ellie Goulding’s song “On My Mind” for the purpose of voicing the Avengers’ concerns about Bucky. No copyright infringement intended, only for entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Fight?!

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a very rough version with probably no melody to it whatsoever, I would like to kindly ask you to comment on how to improve it. Thank you and enjoy!

  
Steve: Can’t we all see it’s a whole lot stupid?  
Punching brothers in the face for Marvel’s new hit  
United we should find a way to be less callous  
Tone it down, Tony, tone it down  
Ultron taught us all that we have big-big issues  
And I never gonna count the torn-up sinews  
Bucky: I’m coming apart but Tony doesn’t give me the screws  
Steve: Tape it down, Bucky, tape it down  
  
---  
  
Steve: Why do you make do this?  
Tony: It’s one for all,  
not all for the one  
Bucky: Hey! What he means by that shit?  
Steve: He has only one reason  
  
(All the Avengers) So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
Steve: He has only one reason  
(All) So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?

  
Black Widow: Just to make it clear, make it clear, why you’re fighting  
Got this dude, got this dude back from the dead  
Even though he hurt you and he spared you no bullet  
He still don’t know who you were to him  
Bucky: ( _to Steve_ ) Say  
What you wanna fight for?  
To get, to get a heart that’s beating for a mad drone  
I’m a fake (fake), but you think I’m home  
I hold you down, see, I hold you down

  
  
Steve: Whatever they say, don’t flinch  
I will prove to them  
that you’re not a fiend  
Tony: Excuse me for interrupting  
But I wanna object now ( _clenching fists_ )

  
(All) So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
So you really wanna fight?  
Steve: But I wanna object now  
(All) So you really wanna fight?  
Steve: Don’t wanna kill my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight?  
Steve: Don’t wanna kill my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight?  
Steve: Don’t wanna kill my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fi-i-i-i-ight

  
Steve ( _to Bucky_ ): Look at yourself, you’re a danger to none  
Save for my heart, so I’m ready to go  
Bucky: But how could I accept it?  
There’s nowhere to run  
And I got so much to lose.  
But I have to accept it, accept it, accept it

  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: But together we shall stand!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: But together we shall stand!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
  
Don’t wanna lose my buddy!  
(All) So you really wanna fight!  
Steve & Bucky: Don’t wanna lose my buddy!


End file.
